Silicones are used in premium consumer products to benefits such as softness, hand, anti-wrinkle, hair conditioning/frizz control, color protection etc. Unfortunately, silicones, including current organosilicones, are expensive, difficult to process, and may lack the required chemical and/or physical stability. Typically, such physical and/or chemical stability problems manifest themselves as creaming and/or discloration of a consumer product that comprises silicone. In addition, such discloration may not only occur in product but also on surfaces that are treated with the consumer product that comprises the silicone. Current silicone technologies are expensive due to the cost of raw silicone raw materials and the silicone emulsification step that is required to make such silicones useful in products. Thus, what is needed is an economical silicone technology that has the required chemical and physical stability when used in a consumer product.
Fortunately, Applicants recognized that the source of the problem driving the need for the silicone emulsification step was the lack of functional groups on the silicone. Thus, Applicants discovered that certain low cost functional groups can be attached to a silicone to yield an organosilicone that can be easily emulsified and therefore economical silicone. In addition, Applicants realized that certain, select functional groups can provide dramatically higher care benefits than the general pool of functional groups.
Thus, Applicants disclose certain highly effective, economical organosilicones and compositions such as consumer products comprising such organosilicones, as well as processes for making and using such organosilicones and such compositions.